1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a novel fiber composite shear connector which allows for the positioning of insulation in a composite wall and which has molded on it a stop mechanism that can be of varying lengths to compensate for varying thicknesses of the insulation board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that existing insulating walls made of metal conduct large amounts of heat through insulation if they are left in the wall. It is also known that the ends of these connectors will rust and discolor finished completed walls. The existing connectors leave voids in the surface of the wall and are unsightly. It is known that metal shear connectors which are used to tie together two layers of concrete with rigid organic or inorganic insulation sheets sandwiched together will reduce the effective R value of the insulation by up to 70%.